Living A Life Of Lies
by Believing in second chances
Summary: Once upon a time there were 6 Princesses and 6 Princes. The princesses don't know they are fairies and princesses.Flora grew up thinking her name was Flora when it was actually Juliet. Can these Princesses find the truth about themselves before it's to late? Will they find the secrets of their families? Or will they keep living a life of lies? BXS, SXB, TXT, MXR, LXN, F/JXH.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

Once upon a time, 16 years ago in a dimension far far away there were six princesses and six princes. These princesses were fairies but little did they know that one of them held the ultimate power- the living rose. These princesses were Princess Bloom of Sparks the Confident age 3 months, Princess Stella of Solaria the Light age 4 months, Princess Tecna of Zenith the Intelligent age 3 months, Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula the Talented age 4 months, Princess Layla of Andros the Lively age 1 month and Princess Flora of Titis the Beloved age 1 week. Their brothers are Prince Timmy of Sparks the Smart age 2, Prince Sky of Solaria the Brave age 3, Prince Nabu of Zenith the Strong age 2 , Prince Helia of the Harmonic Nebula the Generous age 3, Prince Brandon of Andros the Kind age 3 and Prince Riven of Titis the Stubborn age 1.

These 12 Princes and Princesses are believed to be the ones of the prophecy but can that prophecy be completed when these princesses don't know who they really are. The prophecy said that 6 princes and 6 princesses will be born 1 of them will hold a forgotten power. The day the youngest Princess turns 16 they will return to a forgotten world and a Princess without a family or kingdom will have her fairy tale and the youngest princess will find her home,and defeat a ancient this day people from Solaria, Zenith, Andros and the Harmonic Nebula are still hoping for the return of their Princess and Prince but will that be achieved when they don't know their true identity or where they're on with the story.

Once upon a time in a lively place called Titis people came from all over to see the Princess and the Prince but one day as the King and Queen were throwing a ball in honour of the heir's birth tragedy struck and Titis was destroyed by an ancient evil, the ancestral witches just before they moved onto sparx. Little did anyone know that these witches had their own children who are said to one day rise and destroy everything beautiful,but first they will attempt to take the "ultimate power" not knowing about the forgotten power.

Now to this day the princess still don't know their true identities but the youngest princess doesn't even know her destiny, everything was destroyed of her planet, the Headmistress of Alphea known as Faragonda and the Headmaster of Red Fountain better known as Saladin decided to take them to earth to the one place that doesn't know about magic but they couldn't bear to separate them seeing the way they were, so they sent them to Gardenia with two people who accept magic Vanessa and Mike Stevens. These children then grew up not knowing the truth about themselves, they knew they weren't all related but they did know who was related to who and who wasn't also knew that they weren't actually Mike and Vanessa's children,but because of this they got bullied mainly Flora this made her doubt that she should have friends,Flora was quiet and shy but people hurt her so much she harmed Riven caught her trying to jump off her balcony, he managed to stop her but she still does self harm.

**So what did you guys think? chapter 2 will hopefully be up in a few hours,that is only if you liked it.I truly hope you did because I really like this story. There won't only be the trix in this there will also be some other enemies but I really hope you like it.**

**Bye!**

**Believing In Second Chances.**

**XOXOXO**


	2. Authors Note 20

**Dear readers,**

**I'm sorry that I have not posted for a long time but I have been unable to get into my account probably because my internet had changed to plusnet from I have had problems with my password and for that I am really sorry.I will have another chapter of living a life of lies up hopefully by I am no longer going to write hurt as I have no inspiration anymore.I wrote that story out of rage after having a fight with my younger sister and I am really sorry but please pm me if you want to take over.I am thrilled to know that people actually want to read the crap I write.**

**Keep on believing!**

**Goodbye!**

**Believing In Second Chances xoxoxo**


End file.
